1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus including a menu in which adjustment items and setting items are displayed hierarchically.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a typical image display apparatus, a menu in which a list of adjustment items and setting items is shown is displayed on a display screen, and a user operates the menu to perform adjustment or setting of a function. In recent years, the adjustment items and the setting items have been increased along with improvements in performance and function of the image display apparatus. Accordingly, there has been employed a configuration in which the menus is made to be hierarchical and is displayed for each hierarchy, and an item desired by the user is selected to perform adjustment and setting.
However, as the result of an increase in the number of hierarchies, the user needs to first select a hierarchy and then select the desired item from the hierarchy to operate the desired item before the user reaches a desired setting item, which inevitably increases operations of the user. Moreover, the user needs to select a hierarchical menu even in a case of a frequently used function, and thus a given number of operations are required. Further, in a case of performing a plurality of operations, an operation for shifting from a certain hierarchical menu to another hierarchical menu is required, which further increases the number of operations in some cases.
As a measure against the above, for example, FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-305360 (1997) discloses a technology related to a television system in which a customized menu is provided to reduce the number of operations.
In the above-mentioned television system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-305360 (1997), a menu for customizing a menu is provided in the hierarchical menu, and thus the user has to shift to the hierarchical menu in order to change the setting for customizing. As a result, when customizing is performed frequently, an operation of changing the setting in the hierarchical menu becomes complicated.